


Vegas Changes Everything

by BabyBeWithMeSoHappily



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBeWithMeSoHappily/pseuds/BabyBeWithMeSoHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the WWE break ups and hook ups are as normal as eating breakfast, and that is what Tiffany Taylor learns after she gets dumped by Alex Riley. While she settles into a post breakup depression her two best friends, Natalya Neidhart and AJ Lee, want to turn her mood around. Lucky for them Raw is in Vegas, which means a whole night of craziness. When Tiff wakes up after a night of partying, however, she soon finds out that what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facing him

“I already told you guys I’m not going in there!” I crossed my arms and stretched out in the back seat of the car. We had just pulled up to the arena in Vegas and I was determined to not leave the comfort of the black Escalade. 

“C’mon Tiff! You have been locked in the hotel room since Thursday; it’s time to get out!” My best friend Natalya glared back as she yelled at me. 

“Well, as long as he is in the arena, I won’t be going inside!” I was probably overreacting to the whole situation, but whatever I was in too bad a mood to care.

“Don’t worry we’ll keep him away from you!” AJ piped up cheerfully from the passenger’s seat. 

“It’s no use I’m bound to see him at some point, so yeah, I’m staying here.” I heard them both sigh, and then came the slamming of doors. A small smile crept across my face at the fact they were leaving me alone. My plan was to stay in the car till my match, then go inside, after the match finished, I would come back and wait till AJ and Nat were all done. 

It wasn't that I didn't want to go inside and hang out with all my friends; the problem was that he was going to be there. He is Alex Riley, my ex boyfriend. We had been together for a little bit over a year until he broke up with me last week. I was completely blindsided and never saw it coming. Everything had been perfect the day before and the next day he told me it was over; I was a mess. I had refused to leave my room all week and had just spent the time drowning my sorrows. I finally was able to pull myself together today, but I knew if I saw him I would fall apart yet again. I sighed quietly to myself and stared up at the car’s ceiling; I had a while to kill before my match. A few seconds later the door in front of me opened. I sat up and was suddenly pulled out of the car. I knew exactly who it was when I was thrown over his shoulder. 

“John Felix Anthony Cena put me down!” 

“Nah, I’m good!” 

“JOHN!” I tried kicking, but he just laughed at my attempts.

“That’s not going to work Tiff! You’re coming inside the arena if it’s the last thing I do!” I stopped fighting when I realized he wasn't going to put me down. In a few minutes we were in the arena at check in. 

“Tiffany Taylor is here!” He walked on and then finally put me down.

“I hate you!” 

“No you don’t!” He smiled and lifted me in the air again. 

“AHHH JOHN!” He put me down and laughed. 

“AJ and Nat said they would meet you in your locker room.” 

“Okay, see you later, John!” 

“Yep; let me know if you need anything!” He hugged me and then left. John could always make anybody smile even when they were at their lowest which is one thing I really admired about him. I decided to stop at the catering area first and get a quick bite to eat; when I went in there were no superstars inside just crew members. I waved to some of them and went over to the buffet to grab some food. As I was about to place some pasta on my plate it was snatched away from me. 

“Excuse me?!” I looked up and saw none other than Mike Mizanin standing there eating my food. I absolutely loathed him, which is funny because I had dated him for a little over two years, and I swore it had been love. We broke up when I found out he had cheated on me with Layla El. Though he was the one that cheated, he was pissed about the break up and always tried to get back at me for it, especially when I started dating his best friend Alex. He has been trying to make my life hell since then; there was rumor spreading, name calling, and pretty much anything else he could do to make me look bad. “What do you want?” 

“Aw, come on Tiffy aren’t you happy to see me!” I rolled my eyes at the old nickname he had for me.

“Go away Mike!” He simply laughed as he leaned up against the table. 

“You know I’m so glad Alex dumped your sorry ass!” I cringed a little at the sound of Alex’s name. 

“You know what, at least he didn’t cheat on me! Speaking of cheating, how does it feel now that you got cheated on?” I smiled at his now furious facial expression. A few weeks ago, Layla had cheated on him with Curt Hawkins. Layla ended up dumping Mike for him, and in my mind he definitely deserved to. “I think the saying goes karma’s a bitch, right?”

“Whatever! I’m living the single life now so it’s all good! I mean I don’t have to put up with the constant nuisance of having a girlfriend!”

“For the sake of all the women in the world, I hope you stay single so none of them have to put up with all your shit!” 

“Oh please Tiffy you know you want me!” I made a gagging sound. 

“I just threw up in my mouth!” I grabbed my plate and started walking away. 

“If the thought of me makes you so sick than how come you still have that tattoo on your back?!” I froze as he mentioned one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made. Back when Mike and I were dating I had decided to get a tattoo of his name on my upper back. Of course I had been drunk, and we were “in love” at the time, so it had seemed like a good idea; yeah, not so much.

“For your information I already got that removed!” He raised his eyebrows at me. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes, really!” I screamed at him as I walked away from the table. I figured I would just meet up with Nat and AJ in the locker room and get food when he wasn't there to bother me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back and I was pulled backwards as the back of my shirt was tugged at. I spun around quickly trying to stop what was happening. Sure enough, Mike was standing there flashing that arrogant grin of his. 

“I knew you still had it! You obliviously are still stuck on me, but I’m never going to get with you again, sorry!” 

“Just so you know I have had no time off since our break up! I’m getting it removed soon though” That was the truth; I’d have zero time off since my break up with Mike, but I was going to make some time soon to remove it. 

“Sure, sure!” The smug look on his face only grew larger. 

"Can you just leave me alone!” The last thing I needed right now was Mike drama; he only made things harder. “Cause I don’t feel like dealing with douche bags tonight!” 

“For now I’ll let you be, but I’ll be back don’t worry!” I rolled my eyes as he walked away smiling. He was always trying to get under my skin and it always worked. I decided to just head to my locker room and see what the girls were up to, and lucky for me when I walked in they had some food on the table.

“You came inside!” AJ greeted me excitedly.

“It’s not like I had a choice, you sent Cena!” The two of them laughed as I plopped down on the couch and grabbed some food. We had a tag match later, but for right now we just hung out eating and idly chatting. It felt good actually being able to have fun; I hadn’t felt this good since before the whole breakup. Soon enough, it was time for our match and we headed out down the hall dressed and ready to go. Once we got to gorilla we watched as Layla, Summer Rae, and Aksana enter before us. Then we made our entrance. The three girls in the ring looked scared, and they should be Nat, AJ, and I made quite the team!

FAST FORWARD TO END: Natalya tagged me in at the same time Layla made the tag to Summer. I clotheslined her right away and she was down. I landed a few punches to her face. Then I got up and I hit a hand spring splash on her before quickly going for a cover. 1-2-3! When the bell rang, I threw her out to the floor and celebrated with AJ and Natalya. After the well earned victory we walked back to the locker room and basked in our win for a little while. Then there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Nat ran to the door and I could hear her mumbling something. Then when the door shut, she came back in. 

“What was that about?” AJ asked, looking to Nat.

“Uhm, Steph wants you out there with Alex tonight Tiff.” 

“WHAT! No, I’m not doing it!” I stated harshly.

“She said she understands that you two broke up, but you have your obligations as part of the story line.” Oh yes the story line that involves me managing Alex; how could I forget about that. Hopefully now that we were broken up they would find a new story line for me.

“Ugh, I don’t even want to do this right now!” 

“Well, maybe you can distract him and make him lose!” 

“You know what AJ I think that is a perfect idea!” 

I got up and went into the bathroom to change into a tight pink dress and some heels. The girls gave me good luck hugs before I walked down to gorilla or what at this moment felt like my doom. I hadn’t seen him since the break up, so God knows how this would go. As soon as I got to the opening of the curtains I could hear Alex laughing so I took a deep breath before walking right through. I stood quietly, not saying anything to Alex, but then he noticed me and walked over. 

"Hey Tiffany!" I looked down at my shoes trying my best to ignore him. "Are you ignoring me?” Again, I didn't respond. “Aw, come on Tiff!" He wrapped his arms around my waist; it immediately felt good being close to him again, but I had to pull his arms off me because I knew I couldn't handle this at the moment. 

"Please don't touch me Alex." I spoke softly shrugging him off before he let go. 

"Don't be like that Tiff! I'm sorry if I hurt you, but trust me, it's for the better" 

"Sure it is." I muttered

"Please listen to me." He placed his arms on mine and quickly spun me around to face him. "I love you." My gaze finally met his and I let out a sigh. 

"Then why did you break up with me?" 

"I just don't want to hurt you" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know Mike’s my best friend, and since he’s become single he wants to go out clubbing more. That means more girls and I don't want to get drunk one night and have a one night stand when I have you. I'm doing this for your own good. Please just trust me." 

I didn't answer him; I couldn't answer him. This was all too much. Before he could say anything else his theme song played and we entered. I put on a smile for the fans and grabbed Alex's arm as we walked into the ring area together. I seriously deserved an Oscar for this facade I was putting on. As we waited for Alex's opponent to enter I thought of ways I could "accidentally" make Alex lose; there was nothing wrong with a little revenge. Then I heard another familiar theme hit. I scoffed and watched as Mike arrogantly made his way down the ramp smirking. Well, I knew I didn't want to help him win, so I was just going to have to put everything aside and help Alex to victory. Mike got in the ring and I got down onto the floor. He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes. Then the bell rang. 

FAST FORWARD TO END:   
Mike had been in control the whole match. I didn't like what I was seeing and I got ready to jump in at any moment. Mike hit his corner clothesline and was about to go for a neck breaker. But when he did Alex countered and locked Mike in a crucifix pin. The ref counted, 1-2-3! Alex's music hit as he rolled out of the ring over to me. He wrapped an arm around me and we walked back up the ramp.

When we got to gorilla he hugged me and I could feel my heart breaking even more. It hurt just being near him, so I quickly broke the hug. 

"Good job!" I tried my best to put on a genuine smile for him.

"Thanks! So I was thinking a bunch of people are going out after the show-" 

"ALEX!" Mike came walking through the curtains, I rolled my eyes. 

"What's up dude!" 

"Great job out there!" 

"Thanks!" They shook hands, and Alex looked back at me. 

"So do you wanna come too?" I saw Mike glare at him out of the corner of my eye. 

"Really Alex really? You're inviting her?" 

"Well the whole roster is going!" 

"Still, she's no fun! Plus, why would you want to party with your ex?!" Alex lowered his head a bit and

Mike threw me a dirty look. 

"I Mean-" Alex started, but I quickly cut him off.

"It's okay, Alex I think I'm just gonna stay in for the night anyway." 

"But Tiff-" This time Mike was the one to cut him off.

"OH THANK THE LORD!" 

"Come on Mike, cut it out." Alex protested before I jumped in and gave Mike a shove

"You are so obnoxious!" I shoved Mike back and stormed out of gorilla. I heard Alex calling after me, but I just ignored him and retreated to my locker room. I don't even understand why Mike has to be so mean to me! I swear I’m going to push him off a cliff some day! Nat and AJ were packing things up in the room. 

"Want to go back to the hotel?" Natalya asked me smiling.

"Oh yeah.” I quickly replied wanting to get out of this place as fast as possible. We grabbed our bags and walked out to the car. I sat in the back seat as we drove down the highway all the way back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got back to our hotel room Natalya threw her bags on the couch taking a bunch of different clothes out of it while AJ went to change. They had already told me how they had plans to hit up one of the clubs with the rest of the roster and they had mentioned me tagging along. AJ specifically had told me “We’re in Vegas you have no other choice, but to come out and have fun!”. But I really was not feeling a crazy night out. No, a night filled with sappy romance movies that I could cry to sounded a lot better. I placed my suitcase next to the bed before plopping down onto the plush surface and turned the TV on already thinking of what movie to start my night off with.

"What are you doing?” I looked up to see Natalya giving me a skeptical look.

“Lying on my bed, then I’ll probably pop in Dear John, and fall asleep.” I replied shrugging my shoulders.  
"Oh please! You are coming out to the club with us; you need a fun night out!" 

“Natalya!” I yelled as she came and pulled me up off the bed. “I just don’t wanna go. Alex is going to be there and-”

“There is no way you are letting him ruin your night! You are going to come out with AJ and me, and that’s final!”

“Yeah! We need to get you out and about! No more moping around the hotel!” AJ interjected as she came back into the main room. As much as I wanted to argue with them and stay in I knew going out would be the best thing for me. In order to get over Alex I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and get my focus off of him. A night out with my friends would surely help me out of this dark cloud.

“I hate you the two of you!” I joked as I opened my suitcase.

“You love us!” AJ yelled back with a huge smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and smiled before walking into the bathroom to get changed and straighten my hair. I changed into a strapless white lace dress, fixed my makeup, and headed back into the room. When I came out Natalya was dressed and ready to go as well. I took a seat on the bed smiling at her.

“I love that dress Nat!” I spoke as I pulled a pink clutch out of my bag. 

"Why thank you! You look quite awesome yourself!" I made a face at her and she laughed. "Right, right, you hate that word; how could I forget! Well, then you look super fantastic!" 

"Thank you!" I grinned as I strapped on my pink pumps and got up off the bed.

"Are we all ready?" AJ asked, leaning against the wall. 

"Think so!" Natalya replied as we walked over to the door.

"Let’s do this!" I shouted eagerly before they both put their arms around me. 

We walked out the door and out to the elevator. Natalya hit the button for the floor where the club was located and as the numbers went down, I got more nervous. Sure at first going out and having fun had seemed like a good idea, but now I just didn't want to be with Alex. It was a big place though, and the odds of seeing him were slim to none. The thought made my nerves cool down and once I got inside with no sight of him it would be even better. We finally reached the floor and walked inside. The place was packed and it would be hard to spot anyone, so I had nothing to worry about. After walking around for a little bit we were finally able to find the booth that John, Wade, and TJ were sitting at. 

"What took you girls so long?" TJ asked as the three of us slid in.

"Hey, it takes time to look this hot!" Natalya replied as we all laughed. 

The six of us sat talking and drinking till AJ decided she wanted to dance and made me go with her. I quickly chugged the rest of my martini before getting up and going with her. The two of us danced for a while and then Natalya came and joined us. I was actually having a really good time dancing and yelling out the lyrics; Natalya and AJ had been right this is just what I had needed! It was going oh so well till I looked over to my right. As soon as I glanced over I saw Alex dancing with Rosa. I sighed, but Alex wasn't mine anymore so he could dance with whoever he wanted to; it still hurt to picture him with another girl though. I turned back to Natalya and AJ trying to keep my focus on them and not the scene to my right. I couldn't though, so I gave one glance back at Alex and my jaw dropped. He was now in a full blown make out session with her; all the happiness I had been feeling immediately melted away. Just a few hours ago he said he was still in love with me, and now he was all over her. I couldn't take it, I had to get away from this whole scene. 

"You okay?" Natalya yelled over the music

"Yeah I'm fine!” I lied not wanting to ruin my friends fun. “I'm just gonna go to the bar."

"Alright!" I smiled at her and took off from the dance floor; it was the last place I wanted to be right now.

I was broken on the inside, and there was nothing that could fix that; I might as well get another drink to drown my sorrows. I took a seat at the bar and from the angle I was sitting at I could still see Alex and Rosa. I rolled my eyes as I waited for the bartender to come over; I just could not escape the two of them. Before I had a chance to think about it too much I heard the seat next to me move. I looked to the left and saw Mike. Great, this night was just getting better and better! I opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke before I could.

"Hey." I glared at him. 

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to take your crap, so just go away." He smiled, and weirdly enough it looked genuine.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I saw you storm off the dance floor and you looked upset." 

"Why do you care?" I asked skeptical of his concern.

"I honestly have no clue." He made a confused facial expression that looked goofy enough to make me laugh.  
"You are so weird!" Just then he bartender came over and looked at Mike and me. 

"What can I get you?" The bartender smiled at us. Mike looked at me running a hand through his hair.

"You still like those apple martini things right?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, raising my eyebrows at him.

"She'll have one of those and I'll have a scotch on the rocks.” As soon as Mike ordered the bartender went off to make the drinks. I looked at Mike shaking my head.

"Okay, you are seriously creeping me out with all this niceness. What is up with it?" Mike laughed shrugging his shoulders

"I think it might be the alcohol talking. I’ve kind of had a lot" He lifted up his empty glass towards me. 

"Well, I like you better when you're drinking." He laughed before pulling his chair closer to mine. 

"So what were you so upset about? You looked devastated when I saw you." I took a deep breath. Did I really want to open up to Mike? He was normally the last person I would ever go to, but he was being nice. And he was drunk so he probably wouldn’t remember this tomorrow. Should I just tell him? The fact I had drank a few beverages myself probably led to my decision.

"I saw Alex making out with Rosa. And I know he’s not my boyfriend anymore, but the thing is it really hurts knowing I can't be with him and some other girl can." I crossed my arms over my chest slumping down into my seat.

"Tell me about it! Layla and Curt have been flaunting their relationship in my face all night! But they always do that; it still sucks though." 

"Yeah, now you know how I felt after you cheated on me." 

He looked down and okay, maybe I shouldn’t have said that; he was actually being nice for once. Then the bartender came and placed our drinks in front of us. Mike paid for both of them and then lifted his glass up. 

"Cheers" He smiled at me and we both took a sip of our drinks. "This might be the alcohol talking again but I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry?" I spoke a bit confused as to where this was coming from.

"Yeah, I've put you through a lot of shit from cheating on you to just being an all around douche, and I'm really sorry about all that." 

"Wow, I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth!" He chuckled. 

"They just did! So do you accept my apology?" I sighed; I was probably going to regret this later, but we were both drunk we wouldn’t remember it. 

"I do. Thank you it really means a lot." 

"Thank you for accepting." He smiled at me and his eyes lit up. The look in his face was so familiar and it was as if we were friends once again. "Remember when we were in Vegas like a few years ago?"  
"How could I forget! I mean I still have the reminder of it." I shook my head giggling.

"I still can't believe you got a tattoo!" He patted me on the back right where my tattoo was. 

"Believe me, I can't either!" We laughed as I finished my drink and he bought me another. 

We sat at the bar drinking and talking about old times. I never actually thought Mike and I would be getting along, but get enough alcohol in our system and I guess we will. The last thing I actually remember was Mike and I walking over to a booth that Cody Rhodes was sitting at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 2 is done! Let me know what you think and stay tuned for chapter 3! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and the first thing I noticed was my raging headache; I obviously had a little too much to drink last night. I kept my eyes closed as I sat on my elbows and propped myself up. We had to do a Smackdown taping tonight, but right now the only thing that sounded good was laying in my bed. I finally managed to pry my eyes open and began to stretch out. As I went through my usual wake up routine, I began to notice this room didn’t look like the one I had checked into. Wait, I was rooming with AJ and Natalya, so why was there only a single bed in here? The pieces started to all come together when I looked to the ground and noticed there were clothes strewn all over the floor; specifically my dress from last night laying right next to an all too familiar suit jacket. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” I began muttering as my hands came up to cover my face. This could not have happened. Why me, why me?

"What the hell is going on?" I picked my head up looking to my right and saw Mike. His eyes widened when he saw me sitting there and he took a look around the room, obviously noticing what I had earlier. He rolled his eyes before looking back. Seriously out of everyone in the club I had to have a drunken hook up with him. "We tell no one about this, okay?" He hissed at me.

“That's perfectly fine with me!” I assured him with an eye roll. “God, I must have been really drunk last night!" I fell back onto the pillows and pulled the comforter higher up to cover myself.

"Bad hangover?" He asked

"Yes, but I also must have been smashed to hook up with you!" 

"I could say the same about you, I'm probably going to get an STD or something like that!" 

"Nice, real nice! I like you better when your drunk, I can actually tolerate you then!" 

"Oh, shut up!" He retorted before sitting up, grabbing his phone off the side table, and starting to tap away on it. "There are sweat pants in my black bag, and I think there’s a hoodie in the red one. You can take some and go." 

"Alright, I'll bring them back to you at the arena." I grabbed a blanket off the bed and quickly wrapped it around myself before getting up. 

"Keep them, I'll never be able to wash any of your germs away." I heard Mike sneer.

"It’s good to know you have the maturity of a five year old!" I scoffed back before walking over to the side of the room where his bags were.

“It’s who I am!” I ignored him and busied myself by going through his bags. I had just placed my left hand onto one of his sweatshirts when something shiny caught my eye. I looked down and saw a blue stone encircled with diamonds sitting on my finger. My eyes widened in disbelief as I took in the sight of the ring that had not been there last night. I tried to think of everything that happened last night, but I just couldn't remember anything after sitting at the bar with Mike. All I knew was I had a ring, and only one possibility popped into my mind. I looked over at Mike, who was focused on his phone. 

"Hey Mike do you remember anything from last night?" 

"You’re still here?” He questioned not looking up from his phone.

"I'm going to disregard that comment because I really need to figure out what I did last night." 

"Sweetheart, we hooked up; it’s not a big deal. Now why don’t you forget about it and head back to your room.”I jumped back on the bed and stuck my left hand in his face so he could see the ring.

“I think this I a pretty big deal!” 

"This is a joke, right?” He asked blankly staring at my hand.

"Why would I be kidding about this?!" 

"I don't believe it." He spoke softly, keeping his eyes on the ring in shock. Obviously he was being no help, so to confirm or deny my suspicions I would need to do this myself. I grabbed his left hand and looked at it; sure enough, there was a silver band sitting on his finger. I put both of our hands next to each other and tried remembering any of this happening last night. How could I of married Mike?! "Maybe it's just the roster playing a joke on us!" Mike had finally broken his trance and was twisting the ring on his finger he had just noticed. I glared at him not willing to believe anyone could have been that cruel.

"I really don't think so Mike." I hissed rubbing my temples.

"Let me go see if Cody is up; he might know something if he saw us get in last night. Get dressed and come out to the living room. Oh, and get ready quickly because I know how long you can take!" 

"Yeah, yeah! Don't be all bossy!" I rolled my eyes falling back into the pillows.

"Well, what are husbands for?” He smirked at me as he climbed off the bed and threw on some clothes before heading out and slamming the door behind him. I could have hit him, but I figured I needed to handle this civilly just in case this marriage was legit. I took a long deep breath, trying to calm myself before getting out of bed. I went over back to his bags and resumed my earlier search for something to wear. I eventually found a pair of black sweatpants, and a red zip up sweatshirt. I threw them both on and ran my hands through my hair attempting to work out any tangles before making my way to the living room part of the hotel room. I was immediately relieved to see Cody sitting there on the couch. He would be able to distract me from wanting to slap my so called husband.

"Hey Codes!" I greeted as I plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Well, good morning to you Mrs. Mizanin!" I punched him in the shoulder. 

"Please don't call me that!" I groaned to a now laughing Cody.

"Yeah, she's not worthy of the Mizanin name!" Mike added as he came into sight, throwing water bottles down on the table in front of us.

"Oh, shut it Mike!" I retorted grabbing a water bottle and opening it.

"Damn, you guys are already back to bickering! That's the complete opposite of last night!" I immediately grabbed at Cody’s shoulder with my free hand.

"You know what happened?!" I spoke frantically just wanting to know.

"Every detail!" Cody flashed a smile at the both of us.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Mike asked as he took a seat on the table in front of us.

"If you want to know then yes I will!" 

"Trust me, we really want to know." Mike said and I nodded in agreement.

"What's the last thing you guys remember?" I thought for a second trying to work through the haze of last night before I came up with my last memory.

"Mike and I were sitting at the bar, he was actually being nice, then we walked over to where you were sitting." 

"Same for me" Mike agreed.

"Alright then, here we go!" I sat on the edge of my seat eager to hear exactly what Cody had to say. 

FLASHBACK (CODY'S POV): 

I was sitting in a booth watching all my fellow superstars getting drunk and looking absolutely ridiculous. I had lost a bet with a few of the other guys, and had been put as designated driver for the night in case anyone had to go somewhere. I had just seen Zack Ryder get a drink thrown in his face when I noticed Mike walking over to me and he had a girl with him. But that wasn't just any girl, that was Tiffany; no, no way it could be her. He had an arm wrapped around her waist, and they came to sit down next to me. I could tell they were drunk as soon as they were both in the booth and Mike put Tiff on his lap. 

"Cody my man, I need a favor from you!" His words slurred slightly, but I could understand them

"Yeah, Mike?" I asked, raising my eyebrow

"Will you drive Tiffers and I down the strip? I have something to show her." He whispered something in her ear and she giggled, which was then followed up by Mike kissing her neck. Okay, this was very, very strange. Everyone on the roster knew they couldn’t tolerate each other for two minutes, and now they were all over each other; something was up.

"Uhm, okay." I answered a little unsure of what I was getting myself into.

"Thanks dude! I owe you!" 

"Yeah, thanks so much Codes!" Tiffany added, smiling from ear to ear.

"Are we going now?" I asked, reaching for my keys, ready to find out what this was all about.

"Oh yeah! Come on baby girl!" Mike helped Tiffany out of the booth before she wrapped her arm around his waist and Mike wrapped his hand around her shoulder snuggling into each other. I followed them out and I couldn't help but look at them in disbelief, I needed to know what was going on. They kept laughing and then Tiff stopped. 

"Shoot Nat's gonna be worried if I don't tell her where I am!" 

"Does it matter?" Mike shot back impatiently. 

"Yes Mikey it does! Oh look, I'll just tell John and Wade, be right back!" Tiffany went over to where John and Wade were sitting and talked to them as Mike kept his eyes glued on her. 

"God Cody isn't she just the most beautiful girl in the world?!" Mike stated rather dramatically. Okay, this was too much; I had to say something.

"What is going on? You two hate each other!" I finally spoke up earning a light chuckle from Mike.

"No, no I apologized to her for all that we are friends now, well more than friends! And soon we are going to be more than that!" I stared at him more confused than ever.

"What does that even mean Mike?" Before he could answer me, Tiff came back. I would just have to ask again later. Mike put his arm back around her and then we headed out to valet where my car was. As soon as they handed me the keys I went to the driver seat while Becca and Mike moved to the back seat; looks like I was playing chauffeur tonight. I watched in my rear view mirror as they snuggled up to each other. I was beyond confused, what the hell is going on with them. I pulled out of the valet driveway and drove down the strip for a bit. All the while hearing giggling from the back seat, then Mike finally spoke up. 

"Cody can you stop here?" 

"Yep." I replied, finding a parking spot and pulling over to the side of the road. 

"Thanks! We'll be back soon!" 

"Wait, where are you going?" They got out of the car before answering me of course. I had to know what they were doing, so as soon as they were a good enough distance away I got out of the car and followed them. They went into some store first and came out with a bag a few minutes later. After that, they headed down the street, and I stayed a good amount of distance behind them. The streets started getting busier as they moved forward and suddenly I had lost them. I kept walking up and down the street for a good fifteen minutes, but there was no sight of them. Then I resorted to looking in the windows of the buildings where they might of gone. I finally spotted them in the last building I thought would ever be possible, a chapel. I ran up the steps and into the lobby where they were standing by a desk talking to to a clerk, and I quickly ran up behind them. "Whoa, whoa guys stop! Please don’t tell me you’re getting married." They both turned around. 

"Cody, relax. Tiff and I can do what we want!" Mike wrapped his arm around Tiffany. 

"I'm not letting you guys get married, you are going to regret it when you wake up tomorrow. It’s all going to be a drunken mistake." I couldn’t let two of my friends do something this dumb, though it would be freakin’ hysterical to see their reactions in the morning. I looked at Mike, who had a smirk stretched on his face from ear to ear.

"Too late." He simply replied.

"What?" Mike held up an official look certificate with both their signatures clearly on it; I just stared back in utter disbelief.. "You guys did not!" 

"We did!" They were both smiling and Mike wrapped his arm tightly around Tiff before kissing her on the lips.

"How can you get married you two are trashed?!" 

"It doesn’t matter Cody we just did it cause we’re in love!” Tiffany smiled even brighter as she let herself fall into a nodding Mike. I just shook my head and looked at the clerk. 

"Is this seriously legal?" I asked not believing how this could have happened.

"One hundred percent!" The clerk replied. How could this possibly be real.

"Cody, can you take my beautiful bride and I back to the hotel?" Mike asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah, one second Mike." I turned back to the clerk. "This thing can be like annulled right?" 

"Yes, it can. These Vegas weddings can be annulled in one to three days without any issues." 

"Great, thanks!” I smiled at the man before turning back to my friends. “Alright guys lets go back to the hotel." Well, this was certainly going to be an interesting story to tell tomorrow. 

"Great let me just grab these papers; it’s all that legal binding stuff you know!" Mike grabbed a bunch of papers from the clerk who smiled at them before the three of us walked out. I walked ahead of them leading them back to where I had parked. "Hey Cody!" Mike spoke up and I turned back to look at him.

"Yeah?" 

"You want to see the ring I got Tiff?!" 

"Why not!" I said, watching as Mike grabbed Tiffany's hand and put it in front of my face. "Looks great Mike." I gave him a thumbs up before turning back around.

"Thanks!" He called out as got to the car and all hopped in. I quickly started the car and headed back down the street listening to the conversation in the back seat. 

"Mikey, do you have my phone?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah baby girl! Would you like it?" 

"I would! I need to text Natalya because I bet she’s worried." 

"Are you going to tell her about your husband?" I spoke up, looking at them in the rearview mirror

"I think I'll wait to tell her in person! She might handle it better that way." 

"I'll be there when you do it!" Mike added in.

"Awww you are so sweet!" 

"I know! Oh, you should tell her your not going to be in the room tonight!" 

"Right! Because I get to stay with you!" 

"Hell yeah you do!" I could hear a loud kissing sound followed by Tiffany giggling.

"What did you write?" Mike asked

“Nat I’m safe, don’t worry that I’m not in the hotel room! See you at breakfast! Smiley face!” 

"Very nice! Codes are we almost there?" 

"We are in the parking lot now." I replied, pulling into the entrance. 

"Awesome!" Mike yelled eagerly. We all got out of the car and I handed my keys back to the valet before we headed inside and to the elevator. I hit our floor number and watched as the numbers went up trying to ignore the newlywed couple who were currently all over each other. When the door opened I dashed out; our room was 5 doors down, so we made it there quickly. When we got inside Becca and Mike immediately went into Mike's bedroom after they both murmured good night to me. I just shook my head and went into my bedroom, eager for sleep. 

BACK TO REAL TIME: (BECCA'S POV) 

As soon as Cody finished the story I wanted to cry. I was married to Mike; the guy who loved making my life miserable. I was praying no one else knew, especially not Alex. I couldn’t have him thinking Mike and I were married. Ugh, this was this worst possible situation.

"So we are actually married?" Mike questioned Cody with a look of complete bewilderment.

"Yep, you are legally husband and wife." 

"Fuck." Mike muttered under his breath. 

"Wait, Codes!” I spoke up remembering a piece of the story. “You said something about annulment right?" 

"Yeah, the clerk said your marriage can be annulled and it will only take like one to three days since it was a Vegas wedding." 

"Well, that is good news! We'll just have to take some time off this week and get it done right away!" Mike happily clapped his hands together standing up.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked, hoping this was just between the three of us.

"I don't think so." I let out a sigh of relief at Cody’s response, I didn't want anyone on the roster let alone Alex to know anything. 

"Fantastic! Well, at least we have that all settled. Now I'm going to go get my stuff together so I can leave." I got up on the couch and watched as Mike plopped down on it.

"Just what I've been waiting for!" He beamed as he placed his legs up on the table. 

"Oh, believe me, I am just as excited to get out of here!" I walked back to Mike’s room before he could open his mouth again and shut the door. I went over and looked at Mike's pile of suitcases and found he had an empty one so I put it on the bed and opened it up. Then I began picking all my clothes up and throwing it in the bag. Just when I was zipping up the suitcase and about to throw my ring in the front pocket the bedroom door flung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Please tell me what you think! I want to hear your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading you all are the bestest! Love you! Xx Becca

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh oh my gosh so I'm totally new at this and if you took the time to read this you're amazing and I love you! Seriously though let me know what you think in the comments cause I'm dying to know! :)


End file.
